The present invention relates to a tricycle for children.
In the conventional tricycle for children shown in FIG. 1, a spring 52 is provided between a main rod 50 and a saddle 51. When a stone or the like on the road collides with the wheels of the tricycle, the force is absorbed by the spring 52 and it is comfortable to ride on the tricycle. In this conventional tricycle, however, there is the danger that one's finger may be clipped off by the spring 52. In addition the performance of the spring which absorbs the force from impinging objects is not good.